The Comfy Corner
by Randy's Dark Angel
Summary: One shots between Hiei and Kurama I got sick of having to post them sepertly so here are all the one shots . Read and enjoy. I will post more but the story is complete as of right now so I may add more or not...
1. When I close my eyes

The Comfy Corner

Hey people I got a laptop and wireless internet so I can post again…….

THIS IS A WHOLE BUNCH OF SHORTS AND ONE SHOTS FOR YU YU

RDA: don't own it won't own it…….

**When I close my eyes…..**

When I close my eyes what do I see? I see him his red eyes glaring back at me. The beautiful spikes of his hair waving in the wind.

The battle had been hard we had almost lost; I closed my eyes again and laid back into the warm water. My red hair was surrounding me. That's when I felt it.

Hiei

Kurama! I awoke when I felt Kurama's energy spike, running into his room from the tree outside the hotel. He was laying in bed twisting and turning, moaning in pain and fear. I walked over to him and tried shaking him but the fox wouldn't awaken. Grabbing him off the bed and hauled him into the bathroom.

The stupid fox was not taking care of himself like he should. He was going to get himself killed. Wait why should I care? I shake my head and look down when I hear the stupid fox groan again.

I looked down and glared at him. He was just a weak human, if only he was more like the demon he was. Yoko would have never been bothered by the fighting in the stadium.

Looking over Kurama I saw that he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants and I could see the wound on his back from a previous battle. The fox had tried to wrap it but the wound had become infected anyway.

I put my fingers on either side of the wound and pulsed heat into it to purge the infection out of his wound. Kurama's eyes opened slowly and his green eyes were slightly glazed over and very sickly looking.

"Fox why are you trying to put yourself and all of us in danger by not treating your wounds? Are you that stupid of a human?" I said my voice full of hate and anger.

"I didn't notice…." He whispered his voice was sickly and horse.

"Kurama you're lying and you know it!" I growled at him.

"Why do you even care Hiei?! You never notice anything else or how……I….look…..never mind you wouldn't understand" Kurama said trying to stay awake.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned him. My heart was beating fast and I pushed down all of these stupid human emotions.

"I care about you and love you and you don't feel anything for me" Kurama said his voice full of disappointment and grief.

"And now I've lost you as my best friend"

"Fox I don't know what love is but…..I know I feel something for you" I said softly looking down.

Kurama's eyes widened and he then yawned and snuggled back into my chest and fell asleep.

"Thank you Hiei" is what could be heard as I lay Kurama back onto the bed.

"Hm"

* * *

I know that was short but it was the start of the one shots to go in here. That's how I picture they would act during the dark tournament.

Read and review ^.^


	2. Say What!

Hey people!!! I hope you are liking how all of this is going!

**Say What!!!**

Kurama sat on his favorite park bench in sight of the playground and under a cherry blossom tree. He was beginning to eat his favorite human treat. Skittles. The fox demon had fallen in love with this treat when he was a child. He ate the red ones first then slowly ate all of the other colors but the yellow and green. When he felt a familiar energy standing behind him.

"Fox if it was any other demon you would already be dead" the red-eyed demon said softly taking the seat beside Kurama.

Kurama snickered and pulled out another packages of skittles and tore the plastic open. Kurama licked his lips as he reached for a red one. Hiei reached over and snatched it out of Kurama's hand.

"What is this fox?" Hiei said as he looked at the candy.

"Skittles" Kurama said pulling another red out of the package.

Hiei popped the candy into his mouth and chewed slowly. A mischievous glint came into Kurama's eyes as he watched Hiei. When Hiei finished chewing Kurama slid another candy into his mouth and leaned over and kissed Hiei. Hiei moaned and growled taking the candy from Kurama's mouth. Kurama smirked and growled pouncing Kurama and pinning him to the ground. Hiei sat on Kurama's stomach, he pinned Kurama's wrists to the ground.

"Are you sure that you want to start something like this?" Hiei said softly not knowing what this was going to lead to.

Kurama growled and leaned up to bite Hiei on the throat, "Hiei, when I start something I hope you know that I will finish it!" Kurama growled and turned the tables on Hiei. Kurama pinned Hiei and began to undress him.


	3. His hair

His Hair

RDA: sorry guys it's been forever since I have posted college has killed me just about. Taking a semester off because of money I need. I will be posting more in the coming days.

()()()()()()()()(o.O)()

His hair

It's beauty

I watch Kurama sleep after a long battle with Karasu. To see Yoko Vs. Kurama is like seeing the two heads of a coin. Each is different but each has its own beauty. What grabs my attention is his hair. Yoko's hair is silver and pure, he is a pure demon and nothing can compare to that. Kurama's hair is the color of blood. The blood of a human is in him. This is his beauty the fact that human world has given him the power to be kind and heart filled.

I used to believe that it made him weak but now I say it makes him stronger.

The differences between them makes them more beautiful.

I lay next to him and brush my hand through his hair. A sign passed his lips as he moves closer to me. His scent moves through my nose. The smell of roses and blood. The bandages covered his body, darkened with blood and sweat.

I lean closer to him and whisper encouragement into his hear to get him through the nightmares.

If my fox had not already killed him he would be burned to ash. I brush my hand over his brow as he begins to whimper.

As my fox begins to calm I lay down fully before dawn comes and another fight to be fought.


	4. Teeth

Teeth:

RDA: don't own any thing just some short drabbles I'm writing while at work

"Corner a fox and they have the tendency to show their teeth!" Yoko had said during the tournament but Hiei had known better Foxes protect what they hold dear and Kurama held few things dear. His human family, Hiei and the rest of the spirit gang. Hiei knew Kurama favored him the most out of the list.

"I protect the treasures I steal" Kurama had whispered to him quietly one night. "I have stolen you and wish to keep you"

Hiei hadn't believed the Yoko at first and instead treated him with disregard and so Hiei had watched Kurama fight with such fir he was surprised that the Yoko didn't begin to use the fire plans he had in his arsenal.

Hiei laid behind Kurama gravely wounded after a battle in Maki that was unsuspected and with both fighters highly out numbered.

"He's mine! You cannot have him" Yoko yelled his plants rose from the ground and lashed out at the demons who dared to hurt his Hiei"


	5. Silver

Silver:

RDA: don't own any thing just some short drabbles I'm writing while at work

Hiei watched as Kurama's anger got better of him. His eyes became a golden and his hair took a silver color. It was odd looking at the human part of him and seeing the Yoko that was residing in the mortal. His voice ran shivers down Hiei's spine. He stood behind the fox and watched the battle rinsing between the fox and the other demons. When all the blood had been shed Kurama sighed and began to look like his normal human self. Kurama looked at Hiei and watched as Hiei smirked. "Temperamental Fox"


End file.
